The Mind of a God or a Madman
by Noraque
Summary: "She said I was insane, but she's wrong. I'm merely thinking outside the box humanity has trapped itself in." A self-reflection of Asher Ballack, my OC antagonist from my 'Hellstorm' trilogy-in-progress, and his thoughts on Ziva. Please READ AND REVIEW!


In this world- humanity has become a blind sheep; a slave to the unseen enemy. They believe that they are safe. They believe that whatever happens in their lifetime, they will not be affected.

They're wrong.

People think that if they close their eyes, then all the troubles and imperfections of their society will vanish. They think that if they turn off their televisions and radios to the happenings of a corrupt society then they'll be safe.

What they don't realize is that they're already affected. They see and hear about the world's suffering, yet they do not do anything in order to try and solve it.

Instead, they crowd their churches and their synagogues, their mosques and their temples, and pray to their God that they will live a perfect life. They believe that by hearing the words of self-appointed prophets who care about nothing but themselves and their own selfish notion of personal strength and power. They put their support in leaders who rule for only themselves. They can't even claim they rule for their friends, for they have no friends- only allies in their quest for power.

Corruption, genocide, war and exploitation wherever you set foot. The world has become an invisible battleground between power factions each trying to say they are the one who attracts the most followers. They continue to line their seemingly bottomless pockets with money stained with the blood of a million lesser beings. They wreck havoc on the world with overconsumption and extreme devastation. They believe themselves to be gods- and billions come to worship the ground they stand on.

But this will soon no longer be reality.

What they don't realize- and what the masses don't understand- is that even immortals can be slain.

If you could make their God bleed, the masses will collapse. They will scream. They will yell. They will panic.

And then they will die.

The natural cleansing of the planet will destroy those who are inferior to the established order. They will become caught in the oncoming hurricane that wipes out anything that is not capable of withstanding it.

And their gods of perfection will be destroyed right before their eyes.

It _will_ happen. The world will experience a complete purge of all the corruption that has plagued it for so long. It is inevitable- unavoidable. The only question is- will it wait until it happens naturally and destroys every single person on the Earth, or will the balance of power be restored through the actions of a superior being- one who is capable of shifting the world's structure into what it should be; inhabited by only the strong and superior- a being who in the view of the tiny, weak masses may as well be a god. A true god of superior traits and who exists in reality.

Like me.

In order for the world to be saved, it must first be destroyed. The corruption that has spread to nearly every single corner must be purged. The corrupt, weak majority of this planet must be eliminated. The skies will rain fire; the oceans will boil; the streets will run red with the blood of billions.

And in the end, there will be peace. Peace- at my hand.

The last time I tried to create this peace, I was… sadly disappointed by a person I thought would understand my reasoning. Instead, she aligned herself with the corrupt wielders of power and has allowed the globe to continue to cripple itself and die a little more. It is unfortunate that someone who holds the power to save the world instead chooses to destroy it.

Ziva David- _der Verrat_. The betrayer.

She said I was insane, but she's wrong. I'm merely thinking outside the box humanity has trapped itself in. The real insane ones are those who walk around the box day in and and day out and expect things will continue as they are- that change will happen for their benefit on its own.

I was going to prove them wrong- to wake them up from their dreamworld. It would have been the greatest thing to happen to the world in millions of years.

Ziva thought otherwise.

She thinks that killing me can stop the inevitable purge of humanity. She thinks that by killing a single being, everything will continue as it will. But it won't. And she's going to learn that some people cannot be killed by a gun or a knife.

I am more than a superior being. I am more than a god. I am an idea- the idea of the world's salvation regardless of the cost.

And ideas cannot be killed. They can only be delayed. They can only be… buried temporarily. But they come back… stronger and more powerful than ever.

And they will prevail- because it is inevitable.

My name… is Asher Ballack. I am this world's saviour.

And soon, it will be saved.

Whether it wants to- or not…

**A/N: Just a little tidbit I thought up as an appetizer of my trilogy's kickass main course. Please read and review!**


End file.
